The present invention relates to containers for cosmetic sundries and in particular to containers for storing and dispensing items such as cotton tipped swabs and cotton balls.
Among the criteria considered by the ultimate users of such containers is whether an individual container will allow the user to have quick and easy access to the stored items and whether the removal of single or individual items does not result in disarrangement of those remaining. Another criteria is to provide a container of small size, in which at least two sundry items may be stored, and which may be placed on a dressing table or countertop space, so that the contents may be readily accessible, without taking up an inordinately large area.
Amongst the cosmetic items often used and in need of containers to maintain them clean, fresh and unscattered over a dressing table are cotton pads and cotton tipped swabs. These particular items present considerable problems when concern for the foregoing criteria are considered. Namely, the tipped swabs, are light, stick-like objects which tend to adhere together at their tips and tend to roll and disburse helter-skelter when handled in their original box or container. Cotton pads or balls also stick together and have a tendency to flatten when handled. More significantly, these two items are difficult to store together, or even in proximity in an open container.
It is, therefore, the specific object of the present invention to provide a container for tipped cotton swabs and cotton balls which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and difficulties.
It is a specific object to provide a covered container for tipped cotton swabs which hold the swabs and which enable removal of one or more individual swabs without unduly interfering with the remaining swabs. It is also a specific object to provide a covered container for cotton balls which enable the user to have free access of the balls without unduly compressing them or subjecting the balls to dirt or unnecessary handling.
It is a material object of the present invention to provide a combined unitary container for tipped swabs and cotton balls which not only satisfies the foregoing objectives, but is also attractive, simple in ornamentation, and which takes up a relative small table top area.
These objectives, as well as other objects and advantages will be forthcoming from the following disclosure of the present invention.